Due to a small size to carry while providing a specific user function, mobile terminals has been spotlighted in industrial and living fields. Nowadays, mobile terminals integrally providing various user applications are available. Such a mobile terminal is equipped with a screen to display the user applications to a user.
When performing a communication function of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal communicates with the base stations. In order to provide a communication service without interruption, communication technology designs a system such that the coverages of each of a plurality of base stations may be overlapped and the communication continuity is guaranteed during hand off.